Lady Gaga
Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta, más conocida por Lady Gaga (Manhattan, Nueva York, 28 de marzo de 1986) es una cantante, compositora, productora musical, bailarina y pianista de Estados Unidos. Stefani creció escuchando a bandas tales como Queen, al igual que a artistas pop como Michael Jackson y Madonna, quienes luego se convertirían en grandes influencias para ella. En agosto de 2008, la cantante lanzó su álbum de debut, The Fame, que contó con la aprobación de los críticos de música contemporánea, y con un gran recibimiento comercial, logrando vender más de 12 millones de copias a nivel mundial entre el 2008 y 2010. Los dos primeros sencillos del álbum, "Just Dance" y "Poker Face", tuvieron una gran repercusión mundial, llegando al Nº1 en los principales mercados musicales. Además de la buena recepción en los países, "Poker Face" se convirtió en el sencillo más exitoso del 2009 con más de 9,8 millones de copias legales vendidas, mientras que "Just Dance" logró vender 7,7 millones de descargas legales quedando como la cuarta canción más exitosa del 2009. Para la promoción del disco, la cantante se embarcó en su primera gira mundial, llamada The Fame Ball Tour. A fines de noviembre de 2009, Lady Gaga lanzó su tercer EP, titulado The Fame Monster. El disco contó con comentarios diversos, mayormente positivos, por parte de los críticos de música contemporánea, y también con una buena recepción comercial, entrando en el repertorio de los diez álbumes más vendidos de casi todos los países en los que estuvo. Los tres sencillos del álbum lanzados para la promoción del mismo tuvieron gran éxito mundial, logrando vender digitalmente más de 8,4 millones de unidades lo que hace a Gaga la artista con más ventas digitales. Cuatro días después del lanzamiento del álbum, la cantante inició su segunda gira mundial llamada The Monster Ball Tour. Hasta la fecha, la cantante ha vendido 15 millones de álbumes y cuarenta millones de sencillos. En mayo de 2010, la revista Time incluyó a la cantante en la lista anual Time 100 de las personas más influyentes del mundo. Un mes después, la revista Forbes nombró a la cantante como la cuarta celebridad más poderosa e influyente del mundo, siendo la segunda música más poderosa. Billboard en 2010 la nombró la Artista del Año de los Estados Unidos y logró quedar en el puesto 73 de los artistas de la década del 2000. Sus mayores éxitos son "Just Dance", "Poker Face", "Bad Romance", "Telephone" y "Born This Way". thumb Infancia y Educación Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta nació en la ciudad de Nueva York el 28 de marzo de 1986. Su padre, Joseph Germanotta, es un empresario de Internet, y su madre, Cynthia Bissett, trabaja como asistente de telecomunicaciones. Habiendo aprendido a tocar el piano con cuatro años, Stefani escribió su primera balada a los trece años y comenzó a participar en noches de micrófono abierto a los catorce años. A la edad de once años, Stefani ingresó en la escuela católica y privada llamada Convento del Sagrado Corazón, ubicada en Manhattan.Sin embargo, la cantante aseguró que no proviene de una familia rica a pesar de haber ido a una escuela privada. Ella dijo: "Mis padres proceden de familias de clase baja, por eso es que mi madre trabajaba ocho horas fuera de mi casa en telecomunicaciones, al igual que mi padre." Una actriz ávida en los musicales de secundaria, Stefani interpretó papeles principales como Adelaide de Guys and Dolls y Philia de A Funny Thing Happened on the Way to the Forum. Gaga dijo en una entrevista que durante la secundaria ella fue "muy estudiosa, dedicada y disciplinada pero que era muy insegura", añadiendo que: "Solían burlarse de mí porque era muy excéntrica o provocativa, así que mi dignidad empezó a bajar. Yo no encajaba con mis compañeros, me sentí como un bicho raro." Con diecisiete años, consiguió ingresar prematuramente en la Escuela de Arte Tisch de la Universidad de Nueva York. Allí estudió música y mejoró sus habilidades como compositora al componer ensayos y trabajos de análisis de temas como el arte, la religión, cuestiones sociales y la política. En el segundo semestre de su segundo año, Stefani abandonó la escuela para comenzar su carrera musical. El padre de Gaga accedió a pagarle el alquiler de un departamento por un año con la condición de que si fracasaba tendría que volver a inscribirse en la escuela de arte. Discografía Articulos principales: Anexo:Discografía de Lady Gaga y Anexo:Videografía de Lady Gaga. *The Fame *The Fame Monster *Born This Way Enlaces externos *Sitio web oficial *Purevolume *Fan Sitio Categoría:Cantantes de Estados Unidos